Ridiculous
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Simply trying to help a friend can bring about heartbreaking revelations.


A/N: So I was thinking today about the word "ridiculous." I honestly don't know why. But then this idea came to me. It's slightly based on true events – this one-shot is dedicated to my friend, who served as the inspiration for Sonny. I normally don't write sad stories – this one is an oddity. Please review, and I apologize for not updating my other stories and writing this one instead. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my other stories!

**Ridiculous**

Chad and I sat together in the commissary eating lunch, just the two of us. We weren't a couple, but we were the best of friends. It had been that way ever since I came to Hollywood. We had instantly hit it off, and no one cared about us being friends anymore. It had become natural. As was my falling for him. Chad went on dates occasionally with other girls, but my love life had disappeared once the _Tween Weekly_ heartthrob walked into my life. Sure, guys had asked me out, but I just couldn't say yes to them while I was waiting for someone else. I was secretly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, and he didn't have the first clue. So I contented myself with being his friend until he finally opened his eyes and saw me. _Truly _saw me.

On this particular day, Nico had urged me earlier to ask Chad about Portlyn, and his chances of getting a date with her. I could have told Nico myself that they were slim to none, but I wasn't the type to crush dreams like that. Instead, as any good friend would, I brought up the subject with Chad.

"Chad, do you think you could put in a good word for Nico with Portlyn? He really likes her, and he wants to ask her out." Chad almost choked on his food.

"Nico likes _Portlyn_?" he sputtered in between coughs. At first I was worried that Chad liked her himself, but then I saw that he was just surprised – albeit _extremely_ surprised.

"Well, yeah. Why not?" I asked, confused as to why this was such a shock.

"Well...it's just, you know, Portlyn's been a friend to me for so long that I can't even imagine wanting to date her." I sighed with relief to myself. That was one rival for Chad's affections down. "Yeah. It's hard to imagine someone actually liking - _liking_ liking Portlyn, someone who's a friend to me. Like you! I mean, I can't imagine _that_. It would be so weird to me that someone would actually want to _date_ you. You and Portlyn are just such close friends of mine that the whole idea of someone _liking_ either of you just seems _ridiculous_." And with that, my heart snapped in two. I felt as though all the air had just been sucked out of my lungs, and I couldn't breathe. My elbow, which was propped on the table and holding up my chin, threatened to give way.

"Haha," I laughed weakly, knowing that I had to give a response of some kind. "Definitely. Same with you for me," I added, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. _**Ridiculous**_, a voice in my head called out to me. _That's what he thinks you are – __**ridiculous**__._

"Yeah, definitely." Chad nodded his head vigorously as he chewed, letting his words sink in. The little voice inside my head crowed gleefully, knowing that it was right and that I was crying on the inside. "But I suppose I'll talk to Portlyn about Nico. Ha! Weird," he shook his head as he took another bite. I could feel myself trembling, using up all my willpower to keep from losing it completely.

"Would the cast of _So Random!_ please report to Stage 3?" blared the voice over the intercom in a monotone.

"Well, I guess I gotta go. See ya," I choked out as I left, my voice thick with tears. Chad waved absentmindedly, still pondering how anyone could possibly find Portlyn - or, more relevantly, Sonny Munroe - the least bit attractive. And he would probably sit there forever, trying to find a reason for it. Because no reasons exist. Chad Dylan Cooper finds even the idea of there being a reason ridiculous. Sonny Munroe is evidently the least appealing person on the planet. Not to mention the most ridiculous. And she will never, ever, ever hear those three words come from the one person that she wants to hear them from most.

"I love you," I completed the thought, whispering the words to myself as I sank to the floor outside the commissary. And with those three words, my restraint disappeared. Sobs racked my body as I picked up the pieces of my broken heart, knowing that they could never heal. The notion that my heart could ever be whole again was ridiculous.

A/N: So what did you think? Please review.


End file.
